crystalisrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6- "Cost of Departure"
Bayside's Rat's Nest Mersscene, Islelamore. Wednesday, Dawn. The party reconvenes around the breakfast table. After pounding several cups of coffee, they rise, posessions in hand, to leave the Rat's Nest for what may be the last time. Blake thanks them profusely, bidding them all a fond farewell. Thanks to their generosity, he is confident that he has a bright future in the town. as a token of his thanks, he hands them a bottle of rum for their journey: the most expensive one he could afford. Red eyes brimming with tears, Fried asks quietly if Blake could brew one more pot of coffee for them. As he retreats to the kitchen, he leaves a handful of gold pieces in his empty cups, and goes to collect his nag. While most follow, Soh goes in to the kitchen to receive the coffee, asking about Allie, the reformed hoodlum working here at the inn. After Blake assures him of his confidence in her trustworthiness and usefulness, Soh takes the coffee and returns to the group, pausing only to drop a few more coins into the cup for their kind host. They begin their search for Dechard at the Senate building, where there is a crowd gathered because of some local political unrest. Not seeing Dechard and not eager to lose each other in the sea of people, they head for the docks, thinking that Dechard may be securing their passage to Adu Salah. After Fried gifts his horse, Nelly, to an old merchant struggling with his load, they reach the harbor and look for their friend. Most of the people in the area are focused on a ship that has just docked, an Astrellan merchant vessel that is barely afloat, showing signs of fire damage. Rushing to speak with the captain, who is barking orders at his crew to preserve his investment, Fried learns that there is a Yomren blockade between Mersscene and Adu Salah. No ships are allowed to pass between the two cities while Islelamore's government takes a stance on whether or not they will allow their states autonomy and the right to secede to Astrellas or Yomraih as they will. While disheartened that their journey is stymied, the plight of the captain and his crew touches Fried, Raziel, and Edriar. They elect to stay and help unload the cargo with the crew. Soh and Issac resume their search for Dechard. Visiting his home, they find him slumped over the desk. Initially worried, they are relieved that he rises when they knock. He had stayed up all night looking for answers about their shared dream and the artifact that had caused it, but to no avail. after he is prepared to set out, they hurry to rejoin the others at the docks. Now with no easy means of leaving town, they take an interest in the goings on at the capitol. Forcing their way through the crowd, they are prevented from entering the gallery to listen in. Not content to wait outside, Issac, Soh, and Fried persist in their attempts to enter. Upon hearing that Issac is from the prestigious Ginly line, the guard begrudgingly permits their passage and leads them to a seat. The man sitting next to them claims to be an old Friend of Matthew Ginly, Issac's father. He updates them on the situation. One of the state senators, Lord De la Vega, was killed the night before under unscrupulous circumstances. The affair was currently a secret known only to those in the room, so as not to upset the populace. The decision to permit secession from the union is currently tied amongst the voters, and his vote way well have swayed the decision one way or the other. Without naming a successor, his son would have inherited the responsibility, but was not present and could not be found. If he did not arrive, another man would take his place, whose intentions of the subject at hand were unknown, and it was making all present somewhat uneasy. Issac becomes worried that the son might be in danger, or dead already, and Fried agrees. Exiting to inform their companions of this, they barely have time to regroup before De la Vega's death is announced to the crowd. The people become tumultuous and dangerous, and the heroes flee the scene. After sending word to Hellen and Blake to stay indoors and keep themselves safe, they agree that leaving the city and continuing their quest is the best course of action. Heading for the main gate from the city, they are dismayed to find it crowded and locked. Policy during the Senate meetings is to sequester the city until a verdict is reached, and the rule is made even more stringent because of the recent murder. Neither Fried's pleas nor the influence of the Ginly household helps sway the guards. Raziel barks out "Let us through!" His cries are taken up by the scores of people trying to leave, and Soh encourages the people's righteous anger at such repression in hopes of creating a cituation favorable to their escape. A very frightened and unsympathetic Fried quickly stops the elf's rabblerousing, not wanting to see the mob's anger escalate. But escalate it does as a messenger bears news that the Senate has declared martial law throughout the capital. the mob goes insane, ransacking and looting nearby homes and businesses, and picking fights with the guards on duty. Hurrying away from the chaos, Dechard leads them all to a smaller access gate nearby. The condition here is much the same, but on a far smaller scale, and the guards are having an easier time controlling the citizens. Fried once again approaches the guard in charge, his crimson eyes flashing as he requests to be let out under the pretense of investigating the murder of De La Vega on behalf of the Senate. After conferring with the other guards, he acquiesces and leads them down a hidden tunnel through an exit used only by city officials. Now safely away from the city, they consult Dechard's local knowledge and Fried's maps, deciding to make for the nearby town of Mestronne. From there, they will make their way to Yomraih, and hopefully discover the nature of their hard-won relic.